Toukiden: The Age of Demons/Mitama Abilities
Souls (mitama) are named after various Japanese figures or deities from Ancient Japan to the Bakumatsu; in the game's canon, they are the souls of heroes who were devoured by demons. Due to the development teams' preferences, many of the figures are from the Warring States period. Over 200 souls are available in the vanilla game. Players can manipulate their souls' experience by equipping a soul in battle or by visiting Shikimi. With each level, a soul can learn a skill which boosts the protagonist's attributes (i.e.: health, speed, etc.), negate status ailments, and so on when equipped. Each soul can learn an optimum of three skills, and every soul has a unique combination of skills they can learn to distinguish themselves. Upgrading a character's weapon at the blacksmith increases the number of souls that can be equipped. A maximum of three souls can be equipped onto a weapon. The player has access to one dominant soul during battle, but the skills of a weapon's secondary souls are in effect. Abilities Each soul type offers unique abilities (tamafuri) which can be used once the protagonist has equipped them. They can be used by holding the R''' trigger and tapping , , , or . Abilities have an allotted number of uses per mission and respective cooldown counters. These abilities can be restored by hurrying to the restorative spot on the map. Each soul/ability can fall into one of the following properties below. *'''Offensive (攻) - Power-focused fighting style. Health regenerates with each attack when used. *'Defensive' (防) - Guardian style. Temporarily block all hits and lower damage directed towards self. *'Haste' (迅) - Speedy and conservative. Reduces energy used for normal attacks. *'Recovery' (癒) - Healing abilities. Instant restoration for users and allies. *'Spirit' (魂) - Ranged attack type. Has a special gauge that needs to be filled before using. *'Hidden' (隠) - Tricky one for specialists. Rewards more damage if user attacks foes from the rear. *'Air' (空) - Support for special abilities. Shortens the recovery rate for abilities used. *'Luck' (賭) - Randomized fighting style. Offers special powers from every other type, but the player has to gamble in order to use them. Every soul has a minimal, solo healing ability ( ). Skills Parameter Changing These skills are mostly used to raise the player's stats and come in varying increments: Small (小), Medium (中), Large (大), and Special (特). Battle Type Most of these skills enhance the user's fighting capabilities and may affect their overall stats. Weapon Proficiency Improves certain aspects and features of each weapon moveset. Status Annulment Protects the user from specific status ailments. Ability Strengthening & Effects These skills improve the performance of a particular ability, often granting them additional effects. :* user's main soul must match skill's own type before it can activate. Healing Augmentation Offensive Augmentation Defensive Augmentation Haste Augmentation Recovery Augmentation Spirit Augmentation Hidden Augmentation Air Augmentation Luck Augmentation Combination The following skills below are in effect if the protagonist has the related souls equipped together. Double Soul Combinations Triple Soul Combinations Souls Souls are usually obtained randomly by hunting in various areas. Finishing a giant demon with a critical blow (tamahami) or searching for hidden demons with Demon Eyes increases the chances of obtaining a soul. These souls can only be obtained through specific conditions: *Yorimitsu Minamoto, Seimei Abe, Kiyomori Taira, Shiro Amakusa, Masakado Taira, Kōan Ogata, Ryoma Sakamoto, Shingen Takeda, Okuni, Urashima Taro, Himiko, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Tsuna Watanabe, Benkei, Toshizo Hijikata, Jiraiya, Kiichi Hougen, Prince Shotoku, Nobanaga Oda: Complete the red marked missions in the main story (chapter 1 ~ chapter 5). *Toro, Kuro: Join the Torokiden PSN community and complete its quests. *Issun Boushi, Momotaro, Yae Nakashima: Pre-order sets. *Otohime: Weekly Famitsu July 25th issue. According to the current spreadsheet made by players, Souls can be farmed from particular demons in particular areas. The chances a specific Soul will be rewarded, however, still appears to be random. Offensive Defensive Haste Recovery Spirit Hidden Air Luck __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gameplay